Is He The One for Me
by StraightOuttaCompton123
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been married for years. Everything was great at first but their marriage took a turn for the worst. Can their marriage be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I don't consider myself a gleek but I am a proud Samcedian. I love all the samcedes stories and the wonderful writers have inspired me to write my own. The charpters are very short compared to most stories and I'm not that big on detail. This is my very first fanfic. I have never written a story before in my life so please be nice.**

**This story is full of Samcedes angst and doesn't paint Sam in such a good light...at first.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Mercedes POV

_Sam and I have been married for four years now. I've known Sam since we were in high school. We promised each other that we would always be together no matter what. Oh how wrong I was.I don't know when things started to take a turn. Sam and I were so happy when we first got married. We spent every moment we could together, whether it was watching a movie together, telling each other about our day, or just cuddling together in bed. We made love didn't matter where. Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom etc. When Sam got his promotion we christened his new office. After that we made a habit out of having some samcedes time in his office during his lunch breaks. Now we barely speak and Sam hasn't touched me in I don't know how many months._

* * *

"Sam where are you. Are you working late again?" Mercedes asked over the phone.

" Yeah, I'll be home a little later. I have some paperwork to take care of" said Sam.

"Alright I'll see you when you get home."

"Sure."

"I lov-" 'click' Sam hung up.

" I hate it when he does that" Mercedes said sadly.

Mercedes couldn't sleep that night. She was tired of Sam treating her like this. She missed the way it used to be. She missed Sam coming home on time for dinner and them falling asleep together. She missed snuggling up to him and him telling her how his day was. She was worried that Sam didn't love her anymore. She decided to call Kurt to cheer her up.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey Kurt it's me."

" Hey Cedes, what's going on?"

" Sam is working late again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, so I thought I'd call you to see how you where doing so I could take my mind off of all this. And for you to tell me that I shouldn't worry and everything is okay."

" Look babe, there is no need to worry. Your man is probably working extra hard to buy you something nice for your birthday coming up. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you."

" Yeah me too. How is everything going in London?"

" Great. Blaine and I are doing well despite my busy schedule with my clothing line, but we find time for each other."

" Sam and I need to take a few pointers from you"

" Cedes, don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You're Samcedes, everyone still says to this day that if anyone is going to make it, you guys are."

" Thanks Kurt, I love you."

"Love you too Cedes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes felt a little better after talking to Kurt. She missed him dearly. They had been best friends since as a far as she could remember. She had been so happy for him when He got the offer to go to London to promote and expand his clothing line but at the same time she was disappointed that her closest friend had to leave for the next two years. She decided that night things were going to get better for her and Sam and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it so far. Please let me know what you think. I do have a tumblr so you can post comments about it in the Samcedes/Samcedes fanfiction tag there. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Three weeks later**

Mercedes woke up excited. Today is her 27th birthday and she hoped that Sam had something special for her. Usually every year Sam would make her breakfast and they would spend the entire day together, just them. But this year was different. There was no smell of a delecious breakfast, no flowers or balloons around the house. Sam wasn't even there. Mercedes sat at the kitchen table until sam came home.

Sam walked through the door wearing no shirt and headphones in his ear.

"Hey." sam said. He walked over and lightly kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey baby. Did you decide you wanted to go for an early jog this morning?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I needed to clear my head before I went to work this morning."

"Work? I thought you took today off?" Mercedes asked sadly.

"Why would I take today off?" Sam asked annoyed.

" Because it's a special day today!"

" What's so special about today?" Sam asked confused.

" You know what forget it. I'll let you figure it out!" Mercedes said angrily.

Mercedes stormed out and went to their bedroom and slammed the door. She couldn't believe he forgot. He never forgets her birthday. Sure last year he almost forgot but he still made it special. Mercedes knew something was up.

Sam walked in the bedroom to get ready for work.

" Look I don't know what's going on with you today but I will see you later on tonight. I have to work late so don't wait up okay." Sam said

Mercedes turned around and glared at Sam.

"Why do stay at work so late Sam? Huh? What are you doing that requires so much time away from home? Your the boss right? Why are you the one working all the late hours?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"Look, don't worry about what I do okay! Just be happy that I'm a success at what I do." Sam said annoyed.

Sam went into the bathroom to shower. After Sam left, Mercedes' mind was dead set on something and she didn't like it but she was going to find out tonight if it was true.

Later that night, Mercedes went to Sam's office. She was very nervous because she didn't know what she was going to see. When she got there the office was empty. Most of the lights were off except for one. Sam's office. She started walking down the hallway and when she looked to her right she noticed that someone had left their purse and jacket. That person happened to be Brittany S. Pierce, Sam's assistant. Mercedes heart started to beat faster. When she got to Sam's office door she heard voices that sounded like moaning.

"mmmmph, ugh, ugh! oooooh!" said the voice.

What she heard next made her stomach drop.

"Oh Sam! I love you baby! You make me feel so good! ugh! don't stop! ugh!" said the voice.

Mercedes slowly turned the door knob to be as quite as she could. When she peaked through the sight devastated her. Sam and his assistant Brittany were going at it like rabbits on top of Sam's desk. Brittany had her legs wrapped around Sam's waist and Sam held her close.

" Oh Sam! I'm so close! tell me you love me!" moaned Brittany.

Then Mercedes heard it and she couldn't breathe.

" I love you baby!" Sam said as he kissed her passionately.

Mercedes turned around and left. She couldn't feel anything. It was like she was a zombie. Her entire relationship with Sam had flashed before her when she was driving home. When she got home she walked straight to her room and dropped her purse and keys on the floor. She sat on the bed and laid down. At that moment she unleashed all of the emotions she was feeling and she just cried. It was official. Sam was having an affair.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave comments:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Mercedes woke up alone again the next morning. She felt emotionally drained. She was feeling all sorts of things. Angry, sad, depressed. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she still loved Sam and she wanted to fix their marriage. She decided to call kurt and get his input.

"Hello?" kurt answered.

"Hey Kurt" mercedes said.

"Hey Cedes! How was your birthday? I know Sam did

something special for you. Give me details." kurt said

excitedly.

Silence.

"Cedes, are you there?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt... I" mercedes said through tears.

"Cedes what's wrong sweetie?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Sam is having an affair" said Mercedes.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes. I saw him with her last night." Mercedes said sadly.

"On your birthday? Oh hell no!" Kurt said angrily.

"Yeah."

"How could he do this, especially on your birthday?"

" I guess he forgot. At this point, I don't care about my birthday. I just want to fix my marriage"

" Are you sure you want to stay with him Merce? Obviously he doesn't deserve you."

" I know what you are saying Kurt, but sam and I are married. We have been for four years now. It's not like we are dating. I can't just up and leave him. It's not that easy." Mercedes said.

" What are you gonna do now? Have you talked to him about it yet?" Kurt asked.

" No, and I'm not going to let him know that I know about his affair. I'm going to keep going as if everything is normal and I am going to try to win my husband back."

" Are you sure that is what you want to do? If it were me, I would confront him head on. He needs to know how you are feeling. Your are the wife. You shouldn't have to fight some skank to keep your husband."

" I get what you are saying Kurt, but things are already complicated enough. I don't want to fight with him and have some huge blow out over this. I decided that I am going to get him to fall in love with me all over again. If he did it once, he could do it again." Mercedes said.

" I'm not sure about this Cedes." Kurt said worried.

" Just say that you support me on this"

" Okay, I support you."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll talk to you later"

" Bye Cedes."

" Bye Kurt."

Mercedes was convinced that her plan would work. But it was easier said than done.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave comments. If you have any suggestions of what you want to see happen, please let me know:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some people weren't too happy when I put Bram in the story. Don't worry I don't like Bram either. I just wanted to take a different approach than the other writers have. I am doing my best so please bear with me. I said in the beginning that this story is full of samcedes angst but don't worry it will turn around.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Three months later

Mercedes tried everything to make Sam happy. She tried cooking his favorite dinners evey night, She packed him special lunches for him for work, She even tried dressing a little sexier for him but nothing worked. But she refused to give up on them. She did not want to divorce Sam. She did want to be 'that' woman. So she decided to stick with for the long haul. But that started to change when she met him.

Mercedes decided to go to Starbucks and get her a coffee. As she was walking to her table, she realized that she forgot to pick up some napkins. She immediatly turned around and bumped into a tall man, spilling his coffee all over him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! It was an accident." Mercedes said frantically

" No, it's okay I wasn't watching where I was going." the man said.

" Here, let me help you" Mercedes said.

Mercedes grabbed some napkins and started wiping the spilled coffee off of the man's chest. She had to admit the man was fine. He had toned biceps and she could tell that he had rock hard abs hiding under his shirt. When she looked up she shaw the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. He had beautiful tanned skin and his long hair was pulled back into a small bun. He had to be Native American or Hawaian. Mecedes was still wiping his chest when she realized the man was trying to get her attention.

" Thank you, but I think I got it from here." the man said.

" Oh, right. Again, I am really sorry about that. At least let me buy you another coffee." Mercedes asked.

The man looked at Mercedes up and down checking her out.

" How about this, I'll let you buy me another coffee if you join me." the man said

Mercedes thought about for a second and thought why not.

"Okay" Mercedes said.

"What's your name gorgeous" the man asked.

"Mercedes" Mercedes said flattered. "And You?"

"Jason" he said.

"It's nice to meet you Jason" Mercedes said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine Mercedes" Noah said as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Mercedes and Jason spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. Noah told her all about him including his job in which he was expecting a promotion in the future while Mercedes talked about everything except for Sam. After coffee, Mecedes and Jason exchanged numbers and promised to see each other again. Mercedes felt guilty until she remembered all the "fun" Sam was having with his side piece.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave comments:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mecedes was finishing cleaning up when Sam came home early.

"Hey" Sam said as he walked in.

"You're home early. I figured you would be working late tonight, since you have been for almost every night this week." Mercedes said passively

"No. I um... decided to come home early. I need to talk to you about something." Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Sit down" Sam Said.

Mercedes put the towl down she was using to wipe off the counters with and walked over and sat down next to sam at the kitchen table.

"Are you happy Mercedes?" Sam asked

" Why do you ask?"

" I know things have been tense between us these past few months and I want to make sure you are okay." Sam said.

Mercedes took Sam's hands into hers.

" I'm fine Sam. I Just think that you should take some time off work and spend it with me. We need to work on us and our relationship. How do you feel about couples councling?" Mercedes asked.

" I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't want some stranger telling us what our relationship is. Besides, the main reason why I asked you if you where okay was because I'm going on a business trip."

"A business trip?" mercedes asked as she let go of his hands.

"Yeah. I have to go to Miami for a week to take care of some business for the company and I wanted to make sure you are okay when I leave." Sam said.

"And what will you be doing on this trip?"

" Just taking care of some paperwork and a few meetings."

"And that takes a whole week?" Mercedes said annoyed.

"Yeah." Sam said

"And let me guess, Brittany is going with you"

" Of course. She is my asisstant she needs to help me take care of business."

" Yeah right." Mercedes says rolling her eyes.

" What is your problem Mercedes?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Nothing have a nice trip." Mercedes said.

Mercedes got up and walked to their bedroom. Mercedes wasn't stupid. She knew Sam wasn't going on a business trip. He was taking his mistress on a vacation. Well two can play that game. If Sam was going to have fun, then she was going to have a little bit of fun herself and she knew exactly who to call.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave comments:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jason it's mercedes."

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about you"

"Look, we need to talk. There is something I neet to tell you."

Mercedes didn't want to lead Jason on. She wanted to be honest with him and tell him about Sam. She valued his friendship and she also had feelings for him. She didn't want him to be angry with her for not telling him the whole truth but she had to risk that. Mercedes and Jason decided to meet up at the Starbucks where the met. Mercedes was sitting at their table waiting when Jason walked in.

"Hey Merce." Jason said walking towards her.

"Hey Jason." Mercedes said smiling.

Jason leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

" So what did you want to talk to me about." Jason asked sitting down.

" I'm just gonna rip the band-aid off and tell you straight."

"Okay" Jason said with an eyebrow raised.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I'm married. And I've been married for four years now."

"How bad is it?" Jason asked flatly.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"How bad is your marriage? Because I know you wouldn't be spending so much time with me if you were happy with your husband. So tell me, how bad is it? Does he hit you?" Jason asked concerned.

"No. Sam would never hit me. I mean we've had some bad blow ups and he has a temper but he has never struck me. Sam isn't like that" Mercedes said.

"Then what's the problem?" Jason asked as he held her hands.

" Sam has been having an affair with his assistant for almost a year. I had suspected for months, but I found out officially a few months ago on my birthday when I saw them together having sex in his office. He doesn't know that I know. I had been trying to win him back from her ever since but nothing has gotten better unitl I met you. You make me smile again and you make me feel like I'm worth something." Mercedes said looking into his eyes.

"Mercedes I'm not angry with you if that's what you are worried about" Mercedes smiled at him. "I understand If you arn't ready to leave him yet, all I know is that I am falling for you and I want to make you happy. I've never met another woman like you and I don't want to lose you." Jason said as he cupped her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either." Mercedes said as she leaned into his palm.

"Tell me what you need."

"Time."

"Okay. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?." Jason asked.

" There was one other thing. It's more of a request."

"Okay."

" Sam is going on a 'business trip' with his assistant or should I say mistress Brittany in Miami for a week. He leaves tomorrow and I was hoping you would spend the week with me." Mercedes asked.

" I'd love to." Jason said smiling.

"Great." Mercedes said smiling.

Six days later

Mercedes and Jason have had a wonderful week so far. They spent as much time as they could together. Everyday they would have lunch together at Jason's office and everynight have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Jason treated Mercedes like a queen. He bought her all sorts of gifts like dresses and Jewelry. Even though Mercedes felt uncomfortable at first accepting gifts from him, he would always say that he wanted the best for his girl. Mecedes remembered the first gift that he got her.

- Flash Back -

Jason and Mercedes were walking down the street hand in hand. Jason had got of work early that afternoon so they decided to spend the day together by taking a stroll through the city.

" Come on babe." Jason said pulling her into the Jewlery store.

" Jason why are we going in here?" Mercedes asked confused.

" Because there is something I want to show you" Jason said as they approached the counter.

" Joe!" Jason said smiling to the Jewelr.

" Hey Jason, what brings your here?" Joe asked.

" I need you to bring out those watches we have been talking about." Jason whispered.

" Oh, I see, and let me guess, this must be the wonderful woman you have been telling me about".

" Yeah, this is Mercedes"

" Wow she is even more beautiful than you described. Joe Hart, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Joe said smiling.

" It's nice to meet you too" Mercedes said shaking his hand.

" Just give me a moment and I'll be right back." Joe said.

" Okay" said Jason.

" What is he going to go get?" Mercedes asked Jason confused.

" You'll see" Jason said smiling.

Joe returned a minute later with a case. He set the case on the counter and opened it. Mercedes was amazed at what she saw. In the case there were three diamond incrusted watches, each one in a different color. One in yellow, one in pink, and one in purple.

" Wow they are beautiful." Mercedes said amazed.

Jason moved behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"Pick one." he whispered in her ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. "

" I can't accept something like this, it's too much" Mercedes said concerned.

" Mercedes, you know how I feel about you and I only want you to have the best. I insist please pick one" Jason begged.

Mercedes thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. The purple one." Mercedes said smiling.

" I knew you would pick that one. Go ahead and wrap that one up Joe"

" Sure thing Jason."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

" Thank you Jason"

" Your welcome baby." Jason said and he leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

- End of Flash Back -

Their wonderful week together was coming to an end. Tonight was their final date night before Sam comes home tomorrow. Jason was cooking a special dinner for her at his house tonight and Mercedes had a feeling that tonight was gonna be special.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave comments:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trivia: Originally Jason's name was going to be Noah but I didn't want anyone to picture Noah Puckerman so I decided to change it. For those of you who are wondering what Jason looks like, picture Jason Momoa about 10 years ago (preferably his role as Navarro in Johnson's family vacation).**

* * *

Mercedes walked up to Jason's door and rang the doorbell. She fixed her hair as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Jason opened the door smiling.

"Wow, you look stunning." Jason said eyeing Mercedes up and down.

Mercedes was wearing a dark blue wrap around dress. Her hair was in loose curls that framed her face and she was wearing the watch that Jason bought her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Mercedes said.

Jason was wearing a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black pants. He wore his hair down.

"Well you know, I try my best look good especially for my woman." Jason said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room table.

"Trust me, you don't have to try too hard." Mercedes said, staring at his ass.

When they got to the dining room, Mercedes was amazed at how the room was set up. There were beautiful flowers on the table,candles were lit, and the lighting was dimmed and perfect. Jason pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down.

" This is beautiful Jason and dinner smells great as well."

" I'm glad you like it. I want tonight to be special since it's our last night with just the two of us." Jason said with a small smile.

" I'm sorry Jason."

" No don't apologize. You said you needed time, and I am willing to wait. And if that means I have to share you a little longer than I can live with that." Jason said with a little sadness to his voice.

Mercedes started to feel a little bad about her relationship with Jason. Jason is a good man and he deserves better than being the other guy. Mercedes started to think maybe Jason is the right guy for her and not Sam.

" Let's just focus on tonight okay?" Mercedes said.

"Okay."

" What did you make for dinner?" Mercedes asked.

" It's an old family recipe, trust me you will like it." Jason said smiling.

The dinner Jason prepared was delicious. Mercedes and Jason laughed and joked over dinner. After dinner they moved to the living room couch for a more intimate setting.

" Mercedes be honest, how do you feel about me?" Jason asked seriously as they held hands intimately.

" I like you a lot. You're smart, funny, and handsome. You are everything a woman looks for in a man. I'm drawn to you like a magnet is to metal but I don't know if it is love or not. All I know is that I like being with you and I don't want to stop." Mercedes said as she stared into his eyes.

" I don't want to stop being with you either." Jason said and he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Mercedes hadn't been kissed like this in a really long time and something came over her that she couldn't describe. When Jason broke the kiss Mercedes immediately straddled him and started kissing him with everything she had.

"mmmmmph" Mercedes moaned as she kissed him and grind her hips into his lap.

Jason immediately grabbed Mercedes ass with both hands and squeezed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Oh Jason! Your hands feels so good. Ugh!" Mercedes moaned as she started kissing him.

"I want you Mercedes. I want you so bad baby!" Jason said as he was kissing her neck and chest. "Please let me have you."

" Bed." Mercedes whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason lifted Mercedes up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason carried Mercedes to his bedroom while kissing her passionately. When they got there they removed their clothing and Jason climbed on top of her kissing her neck.

" Let me get on top" Mercedes moaned.

Mercedes pushed Jason onto his back and straddled him. When Jason lifted up to kiss her, Mercedes pushed his shoulders down roughly.

"Relax, and let me do all the work." said Mercedes.

Surprised by this, Jason let out a heavy breath.

Mercedes started circling her hips into Jason's while rubbing her breasts and looking into Jason's eyes seductively.

"Ugh, mmmmmph, ugh!" she moaned

Jason grabbed Mercedes' hips and ass causing her to move faster.

" Ugh! Aaaaah! mmmmmmph! That's it babe!" Jason moaned

" Yes! oh yes! mmmmph uhuh ooooh!" Mercedes moaned.

Mercedes put her hands on Jason's chest and started to bounce up and down on Jason's dick as fast as she could. Jason started to grip the mattress.

" Damn girl! aaaah! aahhhh!"

" That's it baby take it!" Mercedes moaned.

" Are you close?" Jason asked

" Yeah baby I'm almost there!" Mercedes moaned.

Jason sat up in a sitting position and started pumping his hips.

" Jason! Jason! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeesssssssssss! Oh!" Mercedes screamed.

" Mercedes!" Jason yelled.

Mercedes and Jason came together and held each other close. Jason kissed Mercedes passionately and when they broke apart they both fell onto the bed looking up at the ceiling catching their breaths.

" Wow" Jason said. " That was... aggressive."

" Did I do something wrong?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"No, no, no. It was amazing. You were amazing." Jason said frantically. "It's just that um.. I didn't expect... I've never been dominated by a woman before."

"Oh" Mercedes giggled.

" I'm just used to being the one in charge is all" Jason said as he looked at her.

" Well, I just unleashed months of sexual frustration in one night. What did you expect?" Mercedes said.

Jason sat up on one arm facing Mercedes and pulled her closer to him.

" I liked i though." Jason said.

" Yeah me too." Mercedes said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" What are you thinking?" Jason said he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

" I don't wanna say. It might ruin the moment" Mercedes said.

" No, be honest with me" Jason urged.

" I'm feeling guilty. I just cheated on my husband. I mean, I know I've been seeing you for months but-"

" You weren't sleeping with me." Jason finished her sentence. "I get it."

" It's just that, I didn't want to be just like him. To stoop down to his level. Now I feel like I have." Mercedes said sadly.

" Don't feel bad baby" Jason said. " So where does that leave us?"

" I dunno. I just need some time to wrap my head around all of this."

" It's okay babe. There is no rush, remember you take all the time that you need."

" Why are you so good to me?" Mercedes asked.

" Because I'm sprung." Jason said

Mercedes laughed.

* * *

**Thanks reading. Comments are much appreciated:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I update pretty frequently, so if you are following this story, please check often for an update because I may sometimes update twice a day.**

* * *

After Sam's " business trip" things didn't get any better between them and Mercedes' decision about what to do with her relationship started to become more clear. She still hadn't told Sam about her relationship with Jason and he was starting to get anxious about it.

**A couple weeks later.**

It was Jason's birthday and they decided to go out to celebrate by going dancing at nightclub. Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on her make up when Sam walked in.

" What are you doing home so early? I thought you were working late tonight." Mercedes asked.

" Well I decided to come home early today. Are you going some where?" Sam asked.

He noticed that her make up was flawless and her hair was perfect. He hadn't seen her like this a long time. Mercedes at that moment decided to have a little fun with him.

" Yeah, um it's a friend of mine's birthday and she invited me to a party that she is having at a nightclub."

Mercedes put her lipstick down, stood up and dropped her robe exposing the fire engine red bra and thong set Jason had bought her. Sam's eyes bugged out of his head. Mercedes body was banging. Her body had toned out a little, she had curves for days, and dat ass was talking. Mercedes got a little satisfaction knowing what Sam what missing out on as she was rubbing her hands down her body in the mirror.

"Baby, have you been working out?" Sam asked

" You can say that" Mercedes said smiling. She walked into the closet and pulled out her brand new red Versace mini dress she picked out on her shopping trip with Jason and her silver Louboutin 6 inch heels. When she was trying to fix her zipper, Sam came up behind her to assist her. As Sam was zipping her up, he started to kiss her on her neck.

" What are you doing Sam?" Mercedes moaned.

" What does it look like?" Sam whispered in her ear as his hands started to roam her hips.

" You haven't touched me in I don't know how long, now all of a sudden you want to start now? Mercedes said annoyed.

" Can't a man get some from his wife when he feels like it?" Sam whispered in her ear a his hands started to ride up her dress.

Mercedes started to fall back into old emotions, when she realized what she was doing.

" Sam stop it. You are going to mess up my make up." Mercedes said as she pushed him away.

Mercedes picked up the watch Jason bought her and she started to put it on.

" That's a nice watch. Where did you get it?" Sam asked suspiciously.

" It was a gift." Mercedes responded.

" Looks expensive."

" Well I have a few rich friends, who are very generous." Mercedes said passively.

Mercedes phone buzzed with a text saying Jason was there to pick her up.

" My ride is here. I'll be out pretty late so don't wait up." Mercedes said leaving.

Sam looked out the window as Mercedes got into a white BMW. He could tell that it was not a woman driving that car.

Mercedes and Jason danced the night away at the nightclub. Mercedes got to meet some of Jason's friends when he introduced her as his girlfriend. They drank and partied hard and Mercedes got to make a few new friends.

Mercedes and Jason were both drunk by the time the night was over so they took a cab back to Mercedes place to drop her off first. They made out in the cab the whole way home. Jason decided to walk Mercedes do her door. As she was opening her door, Jason started to get frisky.

" Jason stop it, my husband is home" Mercedes said giggling.

" So what? You're gonna leave him anyway." Jason said a little too loud as he was kissing her on her neck.

"Shhhhhhh. You'll wake him up." Jason continued kissing her. "Come on now babe it's late." Mercedes said.

" Alright." Jason pouted. "Thanks for the wonderful birthday baby." He said hugging her.

" You're welcome. Goodnight." Mercedes said. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

A few moments later Mercedes received at text from Jason saying " You know you owe me birthday sex right;)". Mercedes giggled and shook her head.

Even though Mercedes was drunk, she new what her final decision was about her relationship with Sam.

* * *

** Coming up, Sam's POV. Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam POV.**

I don't know when things started to fall apart between Mercedes and I. We've been together since high school. We always said we would love each other forever. We promised that we would never hurt each other. And when I said my vows on my wedding day, I meant them. But things started to change. We grew apart I guess. We weren't those madly in love teenagers in High school with adolescent fantasies. We were adults now facing the new world with new challenges and new experiences. When I got my promotion, I started to feel more confident in myself. I was a boss, a leader, a person people looked up to. I didn't feel like that insecure, dyslexic kid anymore. I felt like i could be anything I wanted and do anything I wanted. Who knew that my new found confidence would destroy my Marriage. I remember the day I moved into my brand new office. That was the same day I met my assistant Brittany.

**Flash Back**

Sam and Mercedes were in his new office. He had just finished unpacking all of his things and Sam was eager do some celebrating with Mercedes.

" Mercy baby come on" Sam said kissing Mercedes neck.

" No, Sammy we can't, not in here. Are you trying to get in trouble on your first day as manager?" Sam continued kissing her as he cupped her backside. "I have to go babe." Mercedes said giggling.

Sam pouted.

" I promise Sammy you can have me later" Mercedes said kissing him. "I'll give it to you anyway you want" Mercedes whispered in his ear.

" Mmmm you better." Sam moaned as he smacked her on her ass making Mercedes moan.

There was a knock on the door. Mercedes quickly smoothed down her outfit and Sam straightened his tie.

" Come in" Sam said.

In walked Brittany S. Pierce carrying a folder. She was wearing an expensive looking outfit with a pencil skirt that was a little too short and white top that was a little too tight for Mercedes liking.

" Hello there, I'm Brittany S. Pierce your new assistant."

" Hi I'm Samuel Evans and this is my wife Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled at Brittany and held out her hand to shake.

" Hi, It's nice to meet you." Mercedes said.

" It's nice to meet you too." Brittany responded.

" So is there something that you needed?" Sam asked Brittany

" Yes Mr. Evans. There is some paperwork you need to fill out and sign, there are some messages you need to go over, you have a meeting in about 45 minutes, and you calender has been updated for the month."

" Wow" Sam said.

" Well, it seems like you are very busy today, so I am going to let you get to work." Mercedes said. "I'll see you at home." She kissed him on the lips "Bye babe". Mercedes then turned to Brittany. " It was nice meeting you Brittany."

" You too Mrs. Evans" Brittany said smiling.

After Mercedes left Sam and Brittany started to get better acquainted with each other. They agreed that after his meeting they would have coffee together. Who knew that that would be the beginning of the end of his marriage to Mercedes.

**End of Flash Back**

_After a while things with me and Brittany started to click. We got to know each other better, and I started to get more and more attracted to her. I didn't know what was going on with me. Mercedes and I started becoming a little more distant from each other and I found myself wanting to spend a little more time after work talking to Brittany. One thing led to another and it just happened. I knew I was hurting Mercy, but things just felt different with Brittany. It felt new and exciting and I couldn't stop being with her. Was it a void I was trying to fill? or Was I just being selfish and wanted to have my cake and eat it too? I dunno. All I know is that broke my wedding vows and promises to Mercy. And as time went on, each day a felt a little less guilty about it._

**Flash Back**

10 1/2 Months after the first meeting.

It was getting late. Most of the office workers had already left to go home. Sam was finishing up in his office when Brittany walked in.

"Hey Sam Sam" Brittany said smiling

" Hey Britt Brat. What do you got for me" Sam said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" Just some papers to read over and sign before you head out." Brittany said as she placed the papers on his desk. "What's wrong, you look depressed. You should be happy right now. The project you put together was a huge success. It's time to celebrate."

" I just have a lot on my mind." said Sam.

" Alright. Tell Britt Brat all about it." Brittany said as she sat on his desk and crossed her legs. Sam couldn't help but notice her already short skirt ride higher up her thigh.

" I've been having some issues at home." Sam said as he got up and walked towards the window.

" I don't know what it is. We've become more distant, we argue more, I'm more stressed." Sam said looking out the window.

" I don't know how to fix it. I feel like I have no control" Sam said sadly.

" Hey, don't worry about it." Brittany said as she came up behind him. " Things will get better. You just need to focus on work and put your stress elsewhere. I'm here for you if you need me" Brittany said as she started rubbing his arms and shoulders.

Sam turned around and stared into her eyes.

" If you need anything." Brittany said softly as she moved closer to him.

Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

" Sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

Brittany cut him off with a passionate kiss and the next thing they knew they were half naked and on Sam's desk going at without a care in the world.

**End of Flash Back**

As things got worse between me and Mercedes, things got more heated (in the good way) with me and Brittany. Mercedes and I started to fight more and sex was definitely not an option. I don't know what was going on with the feelings I was having but I was starting to find myself more attracted to Brittany than my wife. I just felt more drawn to Brittany. Maybe it was because what we were doing was new and exciting. I felt more of a man in a way because I had complete control. I guess Brittany was that missing puzzle piece that I needed. Even though I have this strong attraction to Brittany I still love my wife. She is my first love and the one who has stood by me through thick and thin. Is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?

* * *

**I decided to end the chapter here. From now on, I will start switching back and forth from Mercedes and Sam's POV to make things more clear. Thank you for the supportive comments, please keep them coming. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was sitting at his desk finishing up his break when Brittany walked in and locked the door behind her.

" Hey Brit-"

Brittany cut him off by straddling him and kissing him passionately.

" Brittany not now. I have to get back to work." Sam said as she kissed him on his neck

" You still have ten minutes left. I'll be real quick." Brittany said giggling.

"Brittany, not today" Sam said frustrated.

" What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all week." Brittany said.

" Are you sick or something?"

" No, it's just..." Sam took a deep breath. " I'm going to tell mercedes about us."

" Really?! Oh babe that makes me so happy!" Brittany said hugging him.

" Don't get too excited okay. I don't know what's going to happen after all of this."

" What do you mean?" Brittay asked concerned.

" I mean, I don't know what's going to happen between you and me."

" Are you breaking up with me?"

" No, I'm just saying I haven't completely decided if I'm going to fix my marriage or not."

" Fine then. Call me when you decide." Brittany said and she stormed out.

Sam didn't know what he was going to do. He honestly couldn't decide between Mercedes and Brittany." It should be a no brainer right?" Sam thought.

**Later**

Today was the day. Mercedes was going to finally confront Sam about his affair with Brittany and face their issues head on. Mercedes was sitting at the kitchen table when Sam walked in.

" Hey" Sam said.

" We need to talk" Mercedes said sternly

" I'm glad you said that because there is something I've been meaning to talk you about." Sam said sitting down across from her.

" I know about your affair with Brittany. I've know that you have been sleeping with her for a year now." Mercedes said.

" When did you find out?" Sam asked looking down at his hands.

" My birthday." Mercedes said trying to hold back tears. " I suspected for months but when you said you were working late again that night was fed up and I had to know the truth. Later that night I went to your office and when I got there, I heard your voice, say "I love you", just like you said to me a million times. Pushed open the door, and there you were, all over each other." she said her voice breaking.

" Mercy I-"

" Don't" Mercedes said cutting him off. " Please don't call me that" She said through tears.

" I didn't want you to find out that way. Especially not on your birthday." Sam said. " I don't know how this all started but it just happened. You and I have been having our own issues and I guess though all of the mess I fell for her. I never meant to hurt you." Sam said.

Mercedes shook her head in digust.

"I'm so sorry" Sam said sadly.

" You're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have continued sleeping with her!" Mercedes said angrily. " If you were sorry would have come to me like a real man and told me how you were feeling. How could you do this to us?" Mercedes said standing up.

" What you did was selfish and disrespectful to our marriage. 'I'm sorry' Mercedes said mockingliy. " You're sorry alright, you're a sorry excuse for a man. You disgust me."

" Oh really?!" Sam yelled angrily

" How long have you been screwing your guy huh?" Sam said walking towards her.

Mercedes stood there glaring at him.

" You didn't think I knew about that did you." Sam said standing in front of her. "I saw the gifts. The dresses, the jewlry, the flowers. I even heard the two of you the other night. You've got a lot of nerve coming at me like you're so innocent in all of this. You're right, I did step out on our marriage but so did you. That makes you no better than me. So don't stand there and lecture me about our marriage! At least no one is _paying me_ to sleep with them. Tell me, how many gifts did it take for you to spread your legs for him?" Sam said coldly

* SMACK*

Mercedes slapped Sam across the face.

" Go to hell! And take your whore with you!" Mercedes said coldly.

Mercedes stormed out of the kitchen and went into their bedroom. She was packing her things when Sam walked in.

" What are you doing?" Sam asked.

" I'm leaving you Sam. It's over between us." Mercedes said while collecting her things.

" You know what? fine, leave. Your making things a whole lot easier between me and Brittany anyway" Sam said coldy.

Mercedes shoved passed Sam carrying two suitcases and didn't look back.

Mercedes showed up on Jason's doorstep and knocked. Jason opened up the door to see Mercedes with tears running down her face.

" Mercedes what's wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

" I left him Jason. It's over" Mercedes said through tears.

" It's alright baby. I'll take care of you" Jason said hugging Mercedes.

Jason hated to see Mercedes devestated like this. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little happy now that Mercedes was now his.

**Sam's POV**

_It's over. Four years of love and marriage gone. Even though I was finding happiness with Brittany, I honestly didn't think it would hurt this much to lose Mercedes. I guess I really didn't know what I had._

* * *

**Okay, sad I know, but the story is not over guys. There is still a lot left. Remember, if you have any suggestions of what you want to see happen next, feel free to give some ideas. I like giving my readers what they want. I appreciate all the supportive comments. Now I know for sure I am going to write more stories in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**10 months later**

Mercedes and Sam were officially divorced. They finally signed the papers and agreed that they would split everything down the middle. Sam and Mercedes decided that it would be best that they not be friends anymore and live separate lives. Mercedes had a hard time with the decision to divorce Sam but after the incident that they had, the decision became a lot more clear.

**Flash Back**

**A week after Mercedes moved out.**

Mercedes was still sad over her break up with Sam. Even though she was happy with Jason, she couldn't get rid of all the happy memories she had with Sam. It finally hit her that soon she was no longer going to be Mrs Sam Evans anymore and it didn't sit right with her. Mercedes was going through her things when she realized that a lot of her stuff was missing. Jason walked in the room.

" Hey baby, you feeling better today?" Jason asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed that I left quite a few things at my house and I need to go and get them."

" Okay, I'll go with you"

" No. um.. this is something I need to do on my own"

" Alright. Well, if you need me call me okay." Jason said and he kissed her on her forehead.

" I'll be back in a little bit."

The drive back to her former home was nerve racking. She hadn't seen Sam in weeks and she didn't want their little reunion to be too bad. She wanted Jason with her but she knew that now wasn't the best time for them to meet. Since her and Sam didn't have any children together, she pondered whether or not Sam and Jason needed to meet at all. When Mercedes pulled up to the house she noticed that there was a strange care in the driveway. She didn't have her key with her so she rang the doorbell.

" Just a minute!" She heard a familiar voice say.

The door opened and a blonde woman wearing nothing but a knee length robe stood before her.

" Can I hel- oh. Hi Mercedes" Brittany said.

" Brittany" Mercedes said coldly.

" What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

" That's none of your concern." Mercedes said coldly as she shoved her way past her.

" Babe who's at the door?" Sam said as he emerged shirtless buckling up his pants.

Mercedes stomach turned as she saw the state that Sam was in. Obviously she interrupted something.

" Mercedes. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

" I came to pick up the rest of my things, but if this is a bad time..."

" It _is_ a bad time" Brittany said as she walked around Mercedes and wrapped her arms around Sam. " You should leave." She said coldly.

" Brittany, knock it off" Sam said softly.

" No, it's okay Sam. I don't entertain in conversation with trash." Mercedes said as she looked at Brittany.

" Oh yeah. Well this 'trash' was able to get the man that you couldn't keep."

" Bitch! if you say one more thing-"

Mercedes started walking towards Brittany, and Brittany walked towards her.

" Or what? What are you gonna do-"

They started to shove one another.

" Okay that's enough! Ladies stop it!" Sam said getting between them before they started throwing punches.

" Brittany go wait for me in the bedroom!"

" Fine, but she better be gone within the next two minutes"

After the door slammed shut, Sam turned to Mercedes.

" Look, I'm sorry about her... um... I already packed up the things you left. I would have brought them to you but I didn't know where you were staying and you haven't been answering my phone calls so... " Sam went to the hall closet and pulled out an old suitcase. " I put your stuff in here. Do you need me to carry it for you?"

" No, I can manage" Mercedes said softly as she turned to leave.

" Mercedes, wait. We need to figure out-"

" If there is anything you need to know, talk to my lawyer. I'll have him call you." Mercedes said and she left.

A week. It only took him a week to have her move into our marriage bed. Mercedes thought.

**End of flashback**

Mercedes was cooking dinner when Jason rushed into the house.

" Baby! Are you home?" Jason yelled as he rushed into the house

" Yeah honey, I'm in the kitchen." Mercedes said as she was stirring the pot. " What's going on?"

" Well you know that job promotion I was telling you about?"

" You got it?!"

" Even better, our company cut a deal with MRC and the two companies decided to merge. And guess who got selected for the head V.P slot?"

" Oh my gosh baby that's so great. I am so proud of you" Mercedes said hugging Jason.

" Thanks babe. This is the best thing that could have happened with my career. This is what I have been working for." Jason said excitedly. " Come on babe let's go to the bedroom and celebrate." Jason moaned as he started kissing Mercedes on her neck.

" Mmmmmm. That sound like a great idea but we can't right now I have to finish dinner." Mercedes moaned.

" Fine, we can do it in here. Kill two birds with one stone."

Jason cleared the kitchen table with one swipe of his hand and he picked Mercedes up by her hips and sat her on the table. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Mercedes moaned as Jason started to kiss her on her neck.

" Mmmmmm. Oh Jason." Mercedes moaned.

" Babe, I'm so hard right now." Jason said as he kissed her passionately.

As Jason started to unbuckle his pants, Mercedes heard dinner start to boil.

" Wait baby wait! my sauce is boiling!" Mercedes said as she jumped down from the table.

Mercedes turned down the burner and started to finish up dinner when Jason came up behind her and continued to kiss her on her neck.

" Baby not now, I need to concentrate on dinner" Mercedes said.

" But I want you " Jason moaned.

" How about this, after dinner you can have me for desert. Sound good?"

" Deal. But you have to wear something sexy tonight."

" Fine by me." Mercedes said and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

**Sam POV**

Sam was finishing up some paperwork when his boss called him in for a brief meeting. Sam knocked on his bosses door.

" Sam, come in"

" You wanted to see me sir?"

" Yes. Have a seat."

Sam sat down in front of his boss

" I just want to start off by saying you've done great work here at MRC and I appreciate all the effort you put into your job here, but there are going to be a few changes."

Sam didn't like where this conversation was going.

" As you know MRC has been doing a few deals with Cutty & Co. and we have decided to merge with them."

" That's great but, where does that leave me?" Sam asked concerned.

" Well, due to the new workers coming in we had to come up with a new position for you. You will be co manager of productions."

All the color nearly drained from Sam's face.

" I know,it's a step down from where you are now, but you are young and you have plenty of time to work your way back up."

" Ok." Sam said sadly

" Don't be disapointed Evans. It's only minor pay decrease and a title change. Other than that your job is basically the same as before. Others got much worse." He said encouragingly.

" I understand. It's what's best for the company."

" That's the spirit Sam. Thanks for coming in, I'll see you on Monday"

" Thank you sir." Sam said getting up.

" Oh, and by the way you will be working under our new V.P. you'll meet him next week. His name is Jason Mendoza."

* * *

**It took me a while to do this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to put it together. I hope you liked it. Up next, Sam and Jason meet.**

**Thanks for reading. Comments much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: There are a lot of time jumps in this story. I don't like to drag a story out. I just want to get straight to point and the drama.**

* * *

Sam was headed to the conference room for a staff meeting when he heard someone call his name.

" Hey Sam!"

" Puck, what's going on man?"

" Nothing much. Just getting ready for this meeting. I heard about your demotion man, that's rough." Puck said as he walked beside Sam.

" That's okay man, things happen. I just have to make due with the cards I've been dealt."

" I hear you man. A lot of guys need to hear that too. Half of my department is gone."

" Really?"

" Yeah. When MRC merged, they had to make some huge cuts considering the fact that the majority of the workers from Cutty & Co. got most of our jobs."

" Damn."

" I know right. I thought there was going to be a riot."

" The only bright side I can see in this is that we'll be working together now. At least I won't be alone in all of this."

" I feel you man. I just hope that our new boss is cool. I can't handle another jackass to deal with."

Sam and Puck sat at the table and started to chat with other workers when the CEO Will Schuster walked in with someone who Sam assumed was the new V.P.

" Good afternoon everyone." Will Schuster said. " As you know, there has been some major changes since the merge of MRC and Cutty & Co. Within the next month, renovations will be complete and the company now known as Ayers and Co. will be relocating to it's new building on 18th street. Departments have both been terminated and redesigned. You will have some new co workers as well as administers. I would like to introduce you all to the head V.P of management, Jason Mendoza."

Everyone in the room applauded.

"Are you kidding me? this guy looks younger than me. No way this guy is our boss." Puck whispered to Sam.

" I hope he isn't as cocky as he looks." Sam responded.

" Hello everyone, as Mr. Schuster just explained, My name is Jason Mendoza and I am the head V.P of management which means I oversee all of you. This is a big change for all of us but I assure you that the decsions that were made were in the best intrest of both companies. I know I'm young but I have plenty of experience and I assure you I am very well qualified for this position. I hope we will be able to work together smoothly and get along on both a personal and professional level. I know most of you are wondering what your jobs are going to be like now since about 90% of you have a completly different position. Detailed descriptions of your positions are currently being issued to you by my secretary, Quinn Fabray. You will find them on your desks when you leave. Thanks for listening everyone I look forward to working with you."

As the room cleared out, Sam hung around to meet Jason personally.

" Hi, Samuel Evans" Sam said as he held out his hand.

" Good to meet you Samuel." Jason said shaking his hand.

" Yeah, I just wanted to introduce myself since we are going to be working together."

" Well, that's good to know. I hope that we'll be able to work really well together."

" Yeah me too."

Puck was waiting for Sam when he walked out of the conference room.

" Well what's he like?"

" He seems nice enough. But hey, only time will tell right?"

" Yeah you're right. So what are you doing tonight?" Puck asked.

" I dunno, just hang around the house I guess."

" Look, man I heard about what happened between you and Brittany. Sorry man that must be rough."

" Yeah well it was bound to happen right? I should have known better. I'm glad she is happy now but I wish things could have been different."

" Have you spoken to Mercedes?"

" No. I haven't seen or heard from her since the divorce was finalized. It's not like we're friends."

" Damn."

" Karma's a bitch right? I destroyed the best thing that could have happened to me for someone who never truly loved me."

"Hey man, things will turn around for you I know it. How be you come with me and a few of the guys for some beers?"

" Sure man. I could use a night out."

**5 Months later**

Things hadn't been going well between Jason and Sam at work. Puck found out and told Sam how Jason really got his V.P slot. Jason's father is very good friends with the CEO of MRC and was in on the big merge deal which secured a big position for his son. Sam was irritated by Jason. He couldn't stand his cockiness and his demeanor. Sam couldn't stand his demotion. Sam went from a great, private office with a view to a regular cubical like the other co managers. He missed being the boss and to see that Jason hadn't really earned his position irked him. Sam worked really hard to get to where he was and for him to lose that was a huge blow to his ego. But Sam had a plan. He was going to be boss again and very soon.

" I miss my old job Puck" Sam sighed as he was going through some paperwork.

" It's not all that bad man. It could be worse." Puck said looking over his cubical and into Sam's.

" I know but still. I felt like king of the world at MRC and now I feel dethroned."

Puck laughed. " Look man, things will get better I guarantee it. That project you designed was a success, and I'm sure the CEO loved the ideas you gave him."

" Yeah, but I haven't heard from him."

" You will."

**A few weeks later.**

Everything has been going great for Mercedes and Jason's relationship. Mercedes hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Jason treated Mercedes like the queen she was and made sure she had everything she needed including commitment. That's right. Jason popped the question and Mercedes accepted.

**Flash Back**

Mercedes and Jason had just finished having a romantic dinner when Jason wanted to talk to her about something important.

" Babe there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about" Jason said nervously.

" Okay"

" You know I love you right?"

" Yes."

" And this past year has been the best year of my life. I've never met anyone like you. You are special to me and I want to do everything I can to make you happy. So with that said..."

Jason got down on one knee and pulled out a 3 1/2 carat diamond ring. Mercedes' heart started to beat out of her chest.

" Mercedes Anne Jones. Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and become my wife?"

Mercedes had to think for a second. This was a big decision to make especially after just getting out of a marriage. But she knew Jason loved her very much and she knew that she loved him. She decided right then and there that Jason was the right guy for her.

" Yes!" Mercedes said through tears.

Jason smiled brightly and put the ring on Mercedes' left hand. He picked Mercedes up and spun around laughing.

"I love you!" He said kissing her. "I love you so much!"

" I love you too."

**End of Flash Back**

Jason had become a huge success at his new position and it inspired Mercedes to do something great on her own. She decided to start her own business. She was a licensed cosmetologist so she decided to open up her own hair salon. With Jason's help of course, she was able to purchase a two story building located within a small, popular shopping area. On the main floor was the salon and on the second floor was where her office, conference room, and sitting area was. She named the salon Cedes' hair care. Mercedes hired a wonderful staff who she had grown love. Her stylists were Wade 'Unique' Adams, Santana Lopez, Roz Washington, Kitty Wilde, and Sebastian Smythe. Her manicurist was Tina Cohen-Chang and her receptionist/assistant was Marley Rose.

Mercedes loved being a business woman. She loved coming to work everyday laughing and gossiping with her friends. Mercedes didn't have any clients today but she had to drop off some paperwork in her office. Mercedes pulled up in her brand new white Mercedes that Jason bought her for her birthday.

" Well hey there sexy! What are you doing coming up in here all dressed up?" Unique asked fanning his hot comb.

Mercedes was wearing a tight fitted, white, knee length dress that showed off her curves perfectly. She completed the ensemble with white high heel close toed shoes, her favorite locket, and the diamond watch Jason had bought her. Here hair was in large lose curls that framed her face, and her make-up was very simple but flawless.

" Since I don't have any clients today, I just thought I would go visit Jason at his office for lunch after I dropped of these papers." Mercedes said.

" mmmmmm... Looks like somebody's about to get some" Sebastian said.

" Wanky" Santana said.

Everyone giggled.

" Okay, Okay back to work everyone. Marley make sure these papers are on my desk by the time I get back, Finn is coming in with the shipment of new products so make sure you sign for them."

" Yes ma'am"

" Sweetheart I told you a million times call me Mercedes or cedes."

" Yes ma'am... I mean Mercedes"

Mercedes giggled.

" Miss Roz, I expect you to hold down the fort."

" You got it Mama!" Roz said curling her client's hair.

" Have a good afternoon everyone!" Mercedes said waving as she left.

Mercedes walked through Jason's office carrying a picnic basket. She could hear a few catcalls and whistles from the employees. She greeted Quinn before she went into his office.

" Hey Quinnie!" Mercedes said brightly

" Cedes! how are you?" Quin said as got up and hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Quin and Mercedes have known each other since high school but have gotten closer and closer over the years. Mercedes was thrilled when she found out that Quinn was hired as Jason's secretary.

" Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks." said Mercedes.

" Well your husband has got me working overtime for that big production deal."

" Oh yeah he told me about that"

" Yeah. I really need a break but you know how it is. I gotta make that money"

" I hear you girl. So is he in? cause I brought him a little lunch" Mercedes said holding up the basket.

" Yep go right in"

" Thanks Quinn, I'll call you later"

" Okay"

Mercedes knocked on Jason's door.

" Come in!" Jason answered.

Mercedes walked in and closed the door behind her.

" Hey baby" Mercedes said.

"Hey. This a nice surprise."

Mercedes leaned over the front of his desk and kissed him.

" Mmmm. What brings you here gorgeous." Jason asked.

" Well, I just came by to bring my man some lunch and a little dessert." Mercedes said flirting, showcasing her ample cleavage as she leaned over his desk.

" Is that right?"

" Mmhm."

" Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap and tell me what we are having"

Mercedes walked around his desk, raised her skirt a little and sat on his lap and crossed her legs. Mercedes started to rub her hands over his chest as he rubbed her thighs.

" We are having turkey sandwiches from the deli, fresh strawberries, and for dessert... me"

" How bout we skip lunch and go straight to dessert" Jason growled

Jason started kissing Mercedes Mercedes neck and cleavage as his hands roamed her backside. Mercedes giggled at his actions.

**Meanwhile...**

Sam was one his way to Jason's office. He had a bone to pick with him. He didn't see Quinn at her desk so he decided to go in his office anyway.

Mercedes was feeding Jason strawberries. Every time Jason would take a bite from a strawberry, she would rub the bitten fruit all over her and Jason would lick the juice from her breasts.

" Oh Jason. It feels so good baby." she moaned

" You taste so good baby." he moaned.

Sam opened the door and walked in.

" Jason I need a word -"

Mercedes squealed. " Oh my goodness!" She said as she frantically tried to fix her clothes.

Sam immediately backed away and closed the door embarrassed.

" Do the employees here make a habit out of barging in your office?" Mercedes said as she cleaned herself off and straightened her dress.

" No. They usually don't. I'm sorry about that baby." Jason said as he straightened his clothes.

" I just hope he didn't see anything." she said annoyed and frustrated.

" You can come in now!" Jason yelled.

Sam walked in, ears bright red.

" You can start by apologizing to my fiancee" Jason demanded.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Mercy?!"

" Sam?!"

* * *

**Some of you are probably wondering why Jason hadn't figured out that it was Mercedes' Sam that had been working for him. But remember, Mercedes never really talked about Sam and didn't really mention his last name. Jason and Sam had never met each other prior to the divorce because it really wasn't necessary considering the fact that Sam and Mercedes didn't have any children. Sam is also a common name so he didn't automatically assume that they were the same person.**

**Thanks for reading. Comments much appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please excuse all grammatical and continuity errors I may have made.**

**Remember, I don't own any of the characters from Glee.**

* * *

" What are you doing here Mercedes?" Sam asked.

" This is my fiancee's office. What are you doing here?"

" I work here."

" Wait a minute, this is _Sam, Sam_? As in your ex-husband?!"

" Yeah. And I guess you're the guy she was screwing around with." Sam said coldly

" Don't talk about my girl like that"

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me... um sorry to interrupt but Mr. Schuster needs a word with you" Quinn said as she was confused at the group of people.

" Thanks Quinn." Jason turned to Mercedes. "I'll be right back baby" He said and he gave her a peck on the lips.

As soon as the door closed there was an awkward silence between Sam and Mercedes. Sam couldn't help but to eye Mercedes up and down. She looked fantastic.

Sam cleared his throat. " So... how you been?"

" Fine. Engaged. What about you? How are things going with Brittany?"

" We aren't together anymore." Sam said looking down.

" Oh?"

" Yeah, it didn't work out."

" Bummer." Mercedes said casually. _Serves him right_. She thought.

" Go ahead and say it Mercy. I know you're probably jumping for joy on the inside knowing that my relationship with Brittany failed."

Mercedes smirked and sat on Jason's desk and crossed her legs.

" In all honesty, I could care less about your relationship with Brittany. We're over. I got a man and he treats me a lot better than you ever did." Mercedes said coldly.

Jason walked back into the office.

" Babe, I have some business I need to take care of."

" That's okay, I'll see you at home."

Mercedes picked up the picnic basket and kissed Jason passionately on the lips. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sam." Mercedes said leaving putting an extra swish in her step.

"So what was so important that you had to barge in my office without knocking?" Jason asked after the door closed.

" I read about the recent production project."

"And?"

"Their my ideas. I sent this proposal to Schuster weeks ago! " Sam said as he slammed the papers onto Jason's desk.

" Whatever Schuster decides to assign to the employees is his decision not mine." Jason said passively.

" You know damn well, that all paperwork from the managers to the CEO go through you. You took the credit for my hard work." Sam said angrily.

" So what do you want Evans?"

" This project belongs to me. The assignment should be mine, the compensation should be mine, and all the credit should go to me."

" The project is almost done. You're just going to have to get over it."

" Get over it? Are you kidding me? This was my chance to-"

" To what? Show Schuster what a great worker you are? How talented you are?" Jason Smirked. " I know you're after my Job Evans."

" So what if I am. I'm pretty sure I am well qualified for the position. I couldn't say the same about you."

" Excuse me?"

" Everybody knows that the only reason you got the V.P slot because of who your daddy is. The only thing you're actually good at is looking down on other people and screwing people's wives behind their backs." Sam said coldly

" You're right. I was screwing your ex wife behind your back and pretty soon I will be marrying your ex wife. I don't give a damn what you or your little buddies think of me. I worked hard to get where I am today and my life is to damn short to be worried about some mediocre co manager who will probably never make it anywhere in his career and who was dumb enough to mistreat the most amazing woman on this earth. Now, get the hell out of my office."

Mercedes couldn't believe she saw Sam today. She had to call Kurt and tell him all about it.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

" Hey Kurt, it's Cedes."

" Diva! How are you?"

" Pretty good, you?"

" I'm great. My designs here have been a success and I can't wait til I come back home."

" That's great Kurt" Mercedes said with a hint of sadness.

" Uh oh. I know that voice. What's going on Cedes? Is your beau not treating you right."

" No it's not that. Everything with Jason is perfect. It's just that..." Mercedes took a deep breath. "I saw Sam today."

" Really? And how was that?"

"Awkward. He sort of walked in on me and Jason being intimate."

" How did that happen?"

" Well, I went to visit Jason at his office for some fiancee time during his lunch break and as things were getting heated between us Sam comes barging in on us."

" No!"

" Yes! Turns out, Sam works for Jason at his company."

" How much did he see?" Kurt asked curiously.

" I'm not sure. I mean, I wasn't naked or anything but my dress was around my waist."

" Serves him right after you had to witness him and his little mistress. How's the bitch doing anyway?"

" I dunno. They broke up."

" Really? And how do you know this?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

" Sam told me."

" He did did he?"

" Yeah. Jason had to step out for a second and Sam and I had a little chat. We didn't really say much to each other. It was just really awkward. And I have to admit. I was still a little mad at him."

" Do you still have feelings for Sam?"

" No, I mean deep down I will always care about Sam but I've moved on. Jason is the right guy for me"

Mercedes heard the key turning in the door.

" Kurt, Jason's home. I'll call you back later."

" Okay diva, love you ."

" Love you too."

Jason walked in the room.

" Hey baby" Mercedes said as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

" Hey babe." Jason said and he leaned down and kissed her properly.

" How are you?"

" I'm fine sweetheart. How are you? I know things must have been awkward for you today." He said rubbing her her back.

" I'm alright. It was just weird seeing him is all. But I don't want to focus on Sam. I want to focus on us." Mercedes leaned up and kiss him passionately.

" So how about we pick up where we left off." Mercedes said seductively

" Good idea."

Mercedes giggled as Jason lifted Mercedes up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Sam was fed up with Jason. This isn't over. He was not only going to get the job he deserved, He was going to get his Mercy back.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update. This chapter was hard to write because I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it. Remember, If you have any ideas of what you want to see happen, please let me know. I hope you liked it. Comments much appreciated :)**


End file.
